dbrevealedfandomcom-20200214-history
Zina Black
'' This article is about the Canet from the past timeline (before time is altered).'' __FORCETOC__'Zina Black' (ジナブラック Jina Burakku) Her true identity is the past Canet (カネ Caneto) from the past main timeline, in which she stole the body of the Zina and sought to gain revenge on Goku, Zoner, Vegeta, and Gohan. She was given the name "Zina Black" by Goku when he first saw her. Appearence Her original appearance is the same as her original self Canet, a half shinjin and half Earthling, being an average height apprentice Kai of 5'0" and long light purple hair, peach skin, and purple eyes. The left side of her hair is longer than the other and hangs in front of her chest. She wears potara earrings that are yellow in color, though after killing her parents she had taken their green potara earrings and switched it to make herself Supreme Kai. After stealing Zina's body, it had underwent physical changes. While still essentily identical, she has a slightly darker skin tone and more defined eyes with dark outlines. Along with a somewhat skinnier physique and a tail which is 25 inches in length rather than Zina's usual 30 that she allows to sway around freely rather than wrapping it around her waist. Her hair is also a noticeably dark shade of black and a bit shorter. While initially wearing her Supreme Kai attire, she soon after taking Zina's body she began wearing a black bodysuit and red combat armor highlighted with black and outlined by white, her armor also had a thigh-length hoop. She also wears a long-sleeved black undershirt with a turtle neck, white boots, dark red armbands, and a Time Ring on her right index finger which she had stolen from her father after killing him. Personality Before acting on her lust for power, as Canet, was a calm and energetic individual, willing to do anything she could to help out anyone she could find who needed help and trained often to help improve her skills. However, she often harbored an utter hatred for being unable to grow stronger, seeing all these tournaments and beings known as saiyans with their ability to transform and grow stronger every time they fought, she envyed that strength. After giving into her desires, Canet mercilessly killed her parents as her first step down towards a dark path. Despite her cruel actions, even to her own parents, Canet feels perfectly justified, truly seeing nothing wrong with her actions. Also, rather than using the Super Dragon Balls to wish for herself to become stronger, she preferred to steal the body of Zina, the one who had shown her the true strength and abilities of a saiyan, and to ensure her plan for revenge couldn't possibly go wrong, she made herself immortal. She became much more emotional upon taking Zina's body and becoming Zina Black, gaining many opposite characteristics to her original host body's personality. She gained an extremely sadistic attitude, enjoying each moment she is hit by an attack, knowing how she could not be hurt and ensuring to make her enemy suffer before they could die, seen when she attempts to kill Future Trunks, along with many other beings she had sought revenge on. Also somewhat of a masochist, Zina Black is shown to revel in others inflicting pain on herself, both from her newfound passion for battle and personal drive to grow stronger in her new body. This trait seems to have been drawn somewhat from Zina. In addition, Zina Black appears to be somewhat unhinged as she occasionally bursts into slightly deranged laughter, as shown when she fought Vegeta for the first time, and also due to her sudden shifts in mood, as seen when she explains her motivation for having revenge on the four (Goku, Zoner, Vegeta, and Gohan.), she also explains how she wants to prove herself to be the strongest, the best. While only seeking revenge, she is shown to have no interest in killing every mortal like Goku Black. However, she is also shown not to care whether mortals die or not though got annoyed each time she had heard Goku Black and Zamasu talk about how it's "justice". Zina Black also shares Zina's sense of determination, never letting up on a goal once she sets her mind to it, as she vowed to Vegeta that she would kill him. Rather than sharing Zina's independence and wanting to grow stronger on her own, she prefers the enjoyment of being beaten on only to have her wounds heal and become stronger. This shows a difference between her original self. Lastly, she is somewhat vain, seen many times as she allows herself to be attacked but chooses not to fight back describing her joy in the inability to feel pain and the growth in strength she would gain with each attack. 'Biography' As her original being Canet, she was the daughter and apprentice of the 13'th Universe Supreme Kai. As the apprentice she had learned an unexpected amount of techniques like Kai Kai, Magic Materilization, Shockwave, Portal Opening, and even Healing. This enabled her to help those she had cared for, though something had stirred in her after she had seen her parents being absorbed by Cell, she felt fear for the first time in her life and that alone caused her to seek strength. Though Cell was going to absorb her, Zina had prevented this by quikly kicking Cell away before grasping Canet by her arm and flying off to a safer place far away from where Cell had first encountered her. At that safer place Zina had taken Canet in and began to teach her the ways of fighting. With each lesson Canet had began to second guess her actions and ways of living causing her energy to darken and change her ways of behavior. A lot of time passed and the Cell games had come around, Zina had told Canet that she was going to fight in this game and though Canet insisted on coming with her Zina refused to allow her to follow her into this. Despite Zina's plea Canet not to long after she had taken off Canet followed. After arriving at the Cell Games she had watched every fight go on and saw the many deaths caused by Cell but this time was different.. She felt no fear nor sadness, only hate and rage. With each attack the Z-Fighters had made onto Cell, Canet had watched closely and observed their movements in hopes to find a quick way to coordinate with at least one of them and jump into the fight though sadly that idea didn't work out how she had planned. Canet had been frozen in place but it wasn't out of fear, it was something else that she cound't figure out. Furious at this unknown reason she had watched Gohan kill Cell and felt mixed emotions, anger, hate, jelousy, and sorrow. After that day she had chosen to walk her own path alone by leaving everything behind her and adapting to roaming across the Earth. Years would pass by and she had finally returned back to Zina to meet the Z-Fighters and in the process had felt as though she were looked down on. Out of anger, she had challenged the saiyans in a chance to prove her strength but in the end was humilated and defeated. After being defeated she had felt as though she had a limit unable to be broken and that alone was enough to push her off the edge. She left back to the Supreme Kai's world and opened up GodTube and to her surprise, new videos had appeared which had peaked her interest, it was a tournament between Universes 6 and 7's Gods of Destruction for a items called the Super Dragon Balls. Canet had begun to do research and soon found out that the reason they were so valued was simply because the had the ability to grant any wish the user gives to them. She had clenched her fists, to think such items existed and she had no idea of them! She quickly returned to Earth using her Portal Opening ability to sneak into Capsule Corp and steal both the DragonBall Radar and the Super DragonBall Radar to help her on this quest. She first set off to find the DragonBalls and used those tomake herself immortal while searching for the Super DragonBalls to switch bodies with Zina. By the time all of this had been fulfilled and she had returned to Earth to rid of her old body which Zina had been in she spotted a large portal of which a being who looked just like Goku had come from. Curious, moments before it had closed she found her way to it and slipped into it to make her way to the future. At the future she had met with this being and learned that his name was Goku Black and that he too had a hate for the same beings as her causing the two to make an agreement and team up. Though the two had teamed up Canet had chosen not to make a move until Future Trunks had been alone fighting them to buy time for Goku and Vegeta to escape. It was then that she had came out of the shadows with a smirk and defeated Trunks allowing herself to gain further strength. It was only because of that fight that she had discovered the special abilities of the Saiyans, the more their body gets beaten the stronger they get and since she's immortal that ability could be infinite for her! 'Other Dragon Ball Revealed Stories' 'Power' Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Revenge Splitter' - The creation of two, sharp magenta blades created through the the use of ki. *'Dark Starline Shot '- A large sphere of dark energy which is thrown towards the opponent to inflict massive damage. |-|Forms and transformations= *'Super Saiyan' She could not transform into a Super Saiyan after successfully gaining Zina's body however after fighting Future Trunks she had learned to tap into a form beyond her base that being Super Saiyan. *'Super Saiyan Rosé' She obtained this divine form through fighting with Zina for the first time, by doing so this allowed her to learn how to use her new found body correctly and gain power not even she had expected to gain. Category:Appearence Category:Personality Category:Background Category:Appearence Category:Personality Category:Background Category:Characters